Sanada and the Three Bears
by doy.doy
Summary: After being kicked out by her parents, little Sanada decides to take a walk in the forest.


**Haha, let's just say that I was REALLY bored today... xD  


* * *

**Once upon a time in a land far, far away, lived a little girl named Sanada. She decided to take a walk in the forest because her strict parents ordered her to go outside after being 3.5917624 seconds late (thank Inui and Yanagi for the exact time) coming home from school. So Sanada walked and walked, and eventually found a house...

But what REALLY caught her attention was the tennis ball sitting right in front of the house.

Sanada walked up to the tennis ball, and picked it up, thinking, _'Who would be careless enough to leave a TENNIS BALL lying around? TARUNDORU!'_

Being in total confusion as to why someone would just ABANDON a tennis ball like that, Sanada rang the doorbell. She rang, and rang again, until she finally realized that no one was home. She checked the doorknob, and noticed that the door was unlocked. _'Leaving a tennis ball lying around AND leaving the door unlocked when no one is home... TARUNDORU!' _thought Sanada.

Since she felt sad about the poor tennis ball being left unattended, Sanada decided to open the door and enter the house, so that the tennis ball would feel warm. She dropped the ball and watched where it would bounce and roll off to. It rolled straight to the kitchen.

oOoOoOoOo

Inside the kitchen was a table, and on that table were 3 cups of... Inui Super Hyper Remix Juice version who knows what? We all know the horror of Inui's juice, but unfortunately... poor Sanada doesn't.

Well, the tennis ball DID roll into the kitchen near the table, so Sanada decided to drink the juice.

Sanada looked at the first cup. It looked... hard. Sanada shook the cup. The contents in it didn't move. Sanada even poked the juice. It felt like a rock. "This juice is too... hard..." said Sanada. She questioned what she had just said. It didn't even make any sense...

Brushing that aside, Sanada looked over to the next drink. This drink had a lid on the cup. Inside of the cup was what looked like gas... strangely coloured gas... "This juice is too... soft?" asked Sanada to herself. She came to a conclusion that the people that lived in this house were officially psycho.

That is, until she saw the next drink. It was actually liquid! _'There is actually something normal on this table,'_ thought Sanada.

Immediately, she took back what she thought. The liquid was a greenish-yellowish-bluish-pinkish colour. Did I mention purple? It was also bubbling... and... moving...

By now we probably know that Sanada's cracked by now. Why? Because she took the drink and drank it. In ONE gulp. "Mmm..." Sanada rubbed her tummy happily. "This juice is just-"

And that was when Sanada fainted. Yes, even THE Sanada had fainted. Curse you, Inui juice...

oOoOoOoOo

Well, be glad to know that Sanada woke up 5 minutes later! How did she recover so early, you may ask? The reason for that is because... she's SANADA! And Sanada's awesome like that, so no one (except of course, Yukimura, but that's another story) could recover so early!

Anyways, moving on.

Sanada stood up, and for a moment, she forgot why she was even there, until she saw the tennis ball. Now Sanada could decide what to do next! She dropped the tennis ball on the floor, and watched it bounce to the next room - the living room.

Sanada entered the living room, and Sanada, being Sanada, immediately noticed 3 tennis rackets, each sitting on a pillow for comfort (this made Sanada happy). Sanada decided to give each tennis racket a swing.

She tried the first one. She picked it up... no, wait... she couldn't pick it up! Why? Because the racket was super heavy! Yes, not even SANADA could pick it up! "This racket is too heavy!" said Sanada. _'How could somebody play tennis with that? Not even I could pick it up, and I do muscle training every day!'_

She decided to take out all her anger on picking up the next racket. She used all her strength to pick up the racket and... broke the ceiling. Sanada was surprised. She climbed up the wall (because the ceiling was THAT high), pulled the racket out of the ceiling, and jumped back down. She held the racket and took notice of its weight. "It's as light as a feather..." said Sanada. After a few more moments of thinking, she came to a conclusion. "This racket is too light!"

Sanada decided to try the third and last racket. She swung it, as was amazed. "This racket is just right!" said Sanada happily. That is... until she noticed that she had swung it straight into the wall. She pulled out the racket and quickly fixed the wall (somehow).

After fixing the wall, Sanada was tired. "Maybe I should go to sleep..." said Sanada to herself. The tennis ball agreed, as it was already rolling up the stairs. Sanada was too tired to question how that was even possible.

oOoOoOoOo

Sanada felt relieved as she entered the bedroom. There were 3 cushions (yes, Papa Bear had stated that the family should sleep sitting up, so that no one would let their guard down) ready for her to sleep on. She tried the first cushion.

"..." said Sanada. She felt that there was something wrong with the cushion. She got off it, and poked it. She poked it again. It felt like... a rock. "This cushion is too hard!" declared Sanada.

She moved on to the second cushion. Immediately, she sank 2 meters into the cushion (which was strange, since the cushion wasn't even 2 meters high). She desperately climbed back up to touch land. She brushed the sweat off her brow and said, "This cushion is too soft!"

Sanada was REALLY tired now. She decided to try to third cushion, but she had also decided to be cautious. For some reason, the bedroom (actually, it was the too-hard cushion) kept giving off an aura that said, "Don't let your guard down."

Sanada sighed in relief as she sat down. "This cushion is just right!" she whispered. Immediately, she fell asleep on the cushion.

oOoOoOoOo

The Three Bears entered their home after watching a tennis tournament. They entered, only to find that something was... different. "We must check everything!" ordered Papa Tezuka Bear. "And don't let your guard down!" The other two bears nodded.

They checked and checked, and eventually found themselves in the kitchen. They examined everything carefully. "Look!" exclaimed Papa Tezuka Bear. "Someone's been poking my juice!"

Mama Fuji Bear checked her juice. She opened her eyes in shock. "Someone's been looking at my juice!"

Baby Eiji Bear crawled to his juice. He wailed and said, "Someone's been drinking my juice, and they drank it all up, nya!"

"Eiji!" yelled Papa Tezuka Bear. "Do not say 'nya'! You are a bear! Not a cat!"

"Hai," said Baby Eiji Bear obediently. "Wait... I don't even like this juice! I don't even remember getting it!"

"Saa... I think Inui has been crawling through our windows again..." replied Mama Fuji Bear.

"..."

The Three Bears moved on in their search.

oOoOoOoOo

Before long, the Three Bears had reached the living room. "Someone's been trying to swing my racket!" yelled Papa Tezuka Bear.

Mama Fuji Bear walked up to her racket. "Someone's been swinging my racket!" she said. "That someone has also been breaking the ceiling!"

"Waaaaaaah!" cried Baby Eiji Bear. "Someone's been swinging my racket, and they've scratched the frame, nya!"

Mama Fuji Bear opened her eyes at Baby Eiji Bear for saying "nya". She closed them immediately so that Baby Eiji Bear wouldn't be scarred for life.

The Three Bears continued on in their search.

oOoOoOoOo

They had finally come to the last room in the house - the bedroom. They entered the room and examined everything.

"Don't let your guard down!" said Papa Tezuka Bear. He immediately noticed the change on his cushion. "Someone's been sitting on my cushion!" he said.

Mama Fuji Bear ran to her cushion and said, "Someone's been sitting on my cushion!"

Baby Eiji Bear checked his cushion. "Someone's been sitting on my cushion, and she's still there!"

Papa Tezuka Bear and Mama Fuji Bear turned around and glanced at the girl sitting in Baby Eiji Bear's cushion. The three of them, stared long and hard at the girl.

Sanada noticed this discomfort while in dreamland and decided to wake up. When she woke up, she saw the Three Bears. By instinct, Sanada took out a random sword, and smashed the tennis ball at the Three Bears.

Mama Fuji Bear reacted quickly. She jumped up, caught the ball, and sat on Sanada. "HIGUMA OTOSHI!" yelled Mama Fuji Bear.

Sanada lived on after the Higuma Otoshi. Why? Two reasons: 1. Mama Fuji Bear was very light (which explains why she doesn't sink when she sits on her cushion); and 2. She was Sanada.

Sanada ran out of the room immediately while screaming "TARUNDORU!" to herself.

Papa Tezuka Bear saw this and told the other two bears, "Don't let your guard down and run!"

They all ran towards Sanada, and once they were close enough, they yelled, "SANADA!"

Sanada turned around and saw the Three Bears.

The Three Bears recited in unison, "Little girl, come here, why did you come in our house? The Three Bears are nice, and we want to be your friend!"

Sanada found what the Three Bears said very creepy. She turned around and continued running... away from the house.

"Saa..." said Mama Fuji Bear. "There goes another one..."


End file.
